


Parallel

by Moonbeam (moonbeamsfanfic)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Outsider, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeamsfanfic/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While contemplating his two agents, Skinner begins to examine himself. But, does he like what he sees? Vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written February 1998.

Parallel  
By Moonbeam

They did it again. How do they do that? How do they always manage to get in trouble? No matter what the case, one of them always inevitably does. Usually Mulder, he thought sullenly.

The man was brilliant, driven, and passionate in his work and beliefs. But he was also a major pain in the butt. Only Scully seemed to be able to control him. 'Cause, God knows, he'd tried. Take this last case for instance, a Senator's daughter had been kidnaped for ransom and he had personally asked for Mulder to help find her on recommendation from a colleague. This was a comparatively simple case next to what the pair usually worked on in the X-Files, and although they had originally objected to taking it, they had quickly conceded for the sake of the missing thirteen year old girl.

Skinner had known the agents currently working the case wouldn't appreciate having "Spooky" Mulder called in, but the X-Files pair had dealt with that kind of inter-office hostility before, so he wasn't worried. Scully had just ignored them, and Mulder seemed to find them an excellent target for his dry wit to pick at. So, Mulder had written a profile of the kidnapper and given it to the Agent In Charge. Who had, apparently, promptly ignored it. But, instead of complaining through proper channels as any other agent would have done, Mulder went off on his own. After a token protest, Scully had gone along with him to keep him out of danger. Of course, the fact that they'd solved the case and saved the young girl's life hadn't prevented AIC Harris from filing an official report for a reprimand concerning Mulder's disobedient behavior. Which was how they'd ended up in the AD's office now.

"Agent Mulder, is it your goal in life to piss off every agent in the Bureau?"

The man had responded with a "No, sir", but the look in his eyes clearly showed only amusement at the idea. His partner had also picked up on it, and had given him a disapproving glare. The humor fled immediately to be replaced with the seriousness due of the situation. It was an amazing interaction to witness. If you could catch it in time, surmised Skinner.

Walter had never known two people so in tune with each other that even their communication was down to a science. A look, a gesture; those things spoke as much with them as words did with others. It was fascinating to watch, but sometimes it could make you a little envious. Although he'd been married, Walter had never really known anyone as those two know each other. By necessity, he'd spent a lot of time away from Sharon, his wife, to further his career in the FBI. Before that, he'd been fighting in a war. True that he'd made many good friends over the years, some he'd had to be willing to trust his life with, but he'd never truly opened-up his soul to anyone the way he would have liked to. The way Mulder and Scully had to each other.

As he watched them read over Agent Harris' report on their behavior, he couldn't help wonder if they had any idea just how rare and special their relationship was? Everyone could see they were in love with each other, but Skinner knew enough to know they'd never acted on it. That didn't mean he didn't believe that one day they would, after all, he wasn't stupid. He himself had (secretly, of course) invested some money in the office pool on when he thought they'd get together. As far as anyone was concerned, it was the destined outcome.

And yet, maybe it isn't so great being so intimately entwined with someone else, especially if you were to lose them? He almost shivered recalling the way Mulder had acted when Scully had been missing and later found comatose. While outside as the Assistant Director, he had had to be stern with Mulder, inside Walter had been scared for him. The man was lost without her, not whole, broken. It was a frightening reality to face.

Having been essentially alone most of his life, the thought of being so strongly dependant on someone else alarmed him. Watching Mulder while Scully had lain lifelessly in that hospital bed has instilled in him a sardonic gratefulness that he really had no one who loved him so deeply. Oh, he had Sharon, but even then she knew he distanced himself from her and in turn did the same. In fact, maybe that's why he'd done it? He didn't want to run the risk of becoming so vulnerable? Was he so cowardly in protecting his heart, that he would refuse all the obvious benefits of having someone like that just for the sake of some unpleasant what if's? It was an unsettling thought.

"Sir, had Agent Mulder and myself not followed up on our lead, Nancy Ryans would be dead now. I realize our actions were a bit... rash... but given the circumstances, I believe they were justified. Agent Harris had been uncooperative since we arrived, and we were asked to join by the girl's father. We did our jobs, and now Senator Ryans has his daughter back." Dana Scully defiantly crossed her arms as her auburn eyebrow arched, daring him to challenge her.

She's an amazing partner, Mulder, he thought to himself, you're a lucky man. Scully had gone to hell and back for Mulder repeatedly, she'd risked her life and job for him, and she'd supported him through everything. She was his fierce protector. A counterpart worthy of consideration. You didn't threaten Mulder without hazarding her wrath. And if you did, you regretted it severely. But, even her rock-solid self-control had its weak points. And Mulder was the main crack in her carefully maintained exterior. When they'd believed him to be dead, after New Mexico, she had insisted he was still alive. Everyone, including Walter, had thought it was just denial, shock, that she just hadn't accepted it yet. And then he'd returned. The look of utter relief and joy on her face when Mulder had come bursting into the room had been the kicker, though. Before, he'd only looked at the relationship on how it affected Mulder. As did most. However, Scully was just as dependant on him as he was her. It was only due to her stoic control that most didn't notice. If you looked carefully, though, you would realize that she could no more live without him than he could her. The discovery had been a defining moment for him, he now realized.

Where as before he was just their superior, he was now their advocate. He'd taken them under his wing and now he fought along side them in the same battle, just through different means. Having witnessed the miraculous connection between them in full force during the darkest of times, he felt the need to do what he could to ensure it's survival. He'd long ago given up hope of ever finding that kind of kinship for himself, but maybe he could do something to preserve that which already existed. In the world they lived in, their bond was under continuous attack. And that only made it stronger.

So now, in retrospect, he had become almost a father figure to them. He regarded them as his children, and routinely found himself willing to hang his life on the line to protect them. They didn't know of course, he himself hadn't realized it until mere moments ago, but if pressured, he may even say he'd come to love them as he would his own children. If he had any, he ruminated almost bitterly, only to stop mid-thought in surprise. Kids? Him? He didn't even believe he'd ever thought about having kids before, let alone that he might want some. Oh well, he reasoned, it's too late now to worry about it. Might as well project that parental need onto these two, seeing as they tend to act more like undisciplined teenagers than trained federal agents a good portion of the time, he decided with a grin.

Anyway, getting back to the matter at hand... "That may well be Agent Scully, but the fact remains that you both acted irresponsibly. And it isn't the first time you've ignored your superiors to hare off on your own. It appears to be a recurring trend with you, Mulder. Usually having you end up needing your way too forgiving partner rush in and save your ass. If you would just, for once..."

Mulder was saved from further ass-chewing, Skinner-style, by the AD's phone ringing. Excusing himself quickly, he answered, "Assistant Director Skinner, how may I help you?" His two agents were then left to wait until whomever was on the other end finished their speech. Scully purposely tried not to eavesdrop, whereas Mulder listened intently, trying to figure out who his boss was talking to. However, Skinner only managed to get a few words in throughout the conversation before hanging up. Not enough for Mulder, and by the look on the AD's face, not enough for him either.

"That was Senator Matt Ryans. Apparently, he learned that Agent Harris had filed a complaint against you and decided to pull some strings in your favor. He's asked that your records are cleared of any wrong doing in this case, and he offers his gratitude for bringing his daughter home safe to him." As well as mentioning that if the other agents in the FBI were half as smart and determined as you are, crime may actually come to an end. And while I must agree with him, it's not the kind of thing to repeat. Especially since I'm the Assistant Director. He inwardly smiled, it would be "unsightly" for the AD to ridicule other agents, particularly with an agent.

Scully looked pleased with what he'd just relayed, while Mulder appeared almost surprised. Skinner had to remember that he wasn't exactly used to receiving thanks for what he does. It must be a new experience for him. Then again, new experiences was all part of the deal for the X-Files pair. They took it all in stride, as they would this case as well.

So, he summarized as he dismissed them, Mulder and Scully solve the case, save a life, get in trouble, and are then exonerated of it. Seems like a typical assignment for those two. He sighed ruefully, then he smiled... he didn't mind it all. They would continue to go their own way, and he would continue to watch over them as they did. And together, they would all be alright.

~*~*~*~

The End.


End file.
